Loveless
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: Gaara is restless for the eyes that never looked at him as if he were a monster. But when those eyes belong to someone who is with Agatsuma Soubi, he’ll have to work harder than before to gain them back. AU GaaRitsu NARUTO LOVELESS XOVER


**"**Loveless**"**

**By:** Petals of Shonen Cross (Just call me Shonen!)

_A/N:_ I have no ownership of either show. But here…

Gaara is restless for the eyes that never looked at him as if he were a monster. But when those eyes belong to someone who is with Agatsuma Soubi, he'll have to work harder than before to gain them back. AU GaaRitsu NaruSou SasuNatsu

Funny…I know, I know! I LOVE Ritsuka and Soubi together! Trust me; I don't wanna break them up! It's just a story idea, if you don't like the pairings, then don't read it and save yourself some trouble. No one appreciates flames. But enjoy the story. It _kinda_ goes along with the anime, but only on some points. You'll see.

_**BATTLE SYSTEMS ENGAGE  
**__**XoX1**_

_6 years ago in the village hidden in the sand…_

(Gaara's POV)

_My footsteps make a lonely sound the way they echo while I walk all by myself. I'm the only one who hears it. They splash through puddles and I see my reflection go every way the waves go. I guess it confuses me because of the way it spirals. That's how I feel so it's confusing. The water doesn't say anything at all._

He let out a small cry as he bumped into someone and fell back on his butt. His right arm went over his head. He didn't want to hurt anyone. _I'm not a monster._

"Are you okay?" His eyes blinked open. The voice…it was kind. He turned slowly-his heart screaming-to see the person he'd hit. He looked up into gentle amethyst eyes that looked at him with concern. A hand was held before him and he stared at it. Was he to take the offered help? "Do you need any help getting up?" the boy asked.

He quickly shook his head and backed away scrambling to his feet. The boy pulled his hand back. He looked almost disappointed that he didn't accept his help, and he glanced back and forth from him and a random spot on the ground. "My name is…" he started but found it hard to finish. If he found out his name he would surely know who he was. _I'm not a monster…_

"It's okay. I know who you are." The boy told him softly. "You're Gaara." Gaara's eyes widened frightened. He could feel them getting warm as the seconds ticked by. His hands balled together under his chin. What was he going to do now? If he moved the sand would do something, he knew it. He listened to soft footsteps as the boy walked over to him and he prepared for the worst just as he always did.

"My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka and it's nice to meet you Gaara-kun." Gaara gasped and turned to look at the boy that had gotten so close to him. He smiled sweetly at him as he felt his lower lip quiver. He looked away. "Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you know what I am?"

Ritsuka blinked. "You're a boy right?" he asked confused. "You're Gaara-kun. There's nothing else you can be. I'm nice to you, because I like you."

"Why are you lying?" Gaara asked. He didn't want to believe that someone so nice liked him. No one like him except for Yashimaru. He didn't even know him. _I should just walk away. I don't want anyone else getting hurt._

As he began to turn away Ritsuka grabbed onto his wrist in a manner that was gentle, inviting, and loose enough for him to slip through at will. He simply stood still. "I'm not lying." Ritsuka told him. "And I'll show you. Let's play. My dad built a swing set in our backyard. Why don't you come over?"

"Your parent's won't like me." Gaara whispered sadly. _They'll think I'm a monster. I don't want to see any more fear._

"Then how about we play here?" Ritsuka asked letting go of his hand. He tapped his shoulder smiling. "You're it!"

Gaara watched as Ritsuka bounced away laughing. He didn't quite understand what he was doing. He looked at his shoulder. Did he put something on him or take something off? "It's called tag!" Gaara looked up at him. "You have to tag the other person. They become it and they have to tag someone else. So how about it? Are you gonna try and tag me?"

The corners of Gaara's lips tilted upward and he chuckled. He could feel something inside him lift. Something that had been weighed down for so long had lifted as he nodded. "Come one Gaara-kun!" Ritsuka shouted. "You can't catch me!"

Gaara laughed but took off after the other boy. "Yes I can!" he exclaimed. _Is this what it feels like to have a friend?_ He reached his arm out to tag him but Ritsuka bounced away. "Can't catch me!" he laughed. _Is this really what it feels like to smile and laugh with someone?_

"Gotcha!" Gaara exclaimed tagging Ritsuka's ribcage. He began to run away as Ritsuka chased him. "I'm gonna get you Gaara-kun!" he shouted playfully. _I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster after all! Ritsuka-kun…will you always be my friend?_

Hours had passed and the sun had gone into twilight before either child knew it. They sat on the ground breathing heavily and laughing gleefully. "I can't believe you got me so many times!" Ritsuka exclaimed. Gaara smiled widely as he shyly looked away and back to Ritsuka. He could hear his heart beat loudly and wondered if Ritsuka did too. "Ritsuka –kun?" he asked.

Ritsuka looked at him. "Yes?"

Gaara swallowed, afraid of asking his question. "Are we…friends?"

"You're my best friend Gaara-kun." Ritsuka told him. "I really don't have too many."

Gaara nodded. He understood that. "Will we…stay friends? Forever?" He glanced away again. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ritsuka stand and walk over to him. He held out his hand to him and this time he took the aid in getting up. Once on his feet Ritsuka squeezed his hand tightly.

"No matter what happens. We'll stay friends forever." He nodded. "Promise?" he asked Gaara. Gaara nodded wiping at his eyes. "Yeah. Friends forever." With a hick and a laugh Gaara took back his hand and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's neck hugging him tightly.

"Ritsuka, dinner!"

Ritsuka looked back and frowned. "It's time to go," he sad saddened. He reluctantly pulled away from Gaara. Gaara frowned as well. "Hey," Ritsuka began wiping away more tears from Gaara's cheeks. "Meet me here again tomorrow. We'll play again."

Smiling Gaara nodded. _I won't tell anyone about you Ritsuka-kun. I don't know what would happen if I did._

Every day for two weeks straight the two met on the very same spot and played games from dawn to dusk, and when it was time to part ways they would say the same thing every night. "Friends forever Gaara-kun." "Friends forever Ritsuka-kun."

One day, however, can make all the difference…

"SEIMEI!!!!"

Gaara looked behind him. He'd been on his way to meet Ritsuka when he heard someone scream. _That _was_ Ritsuka-kun! Ritsuka-kun!_ He didn't know where he lived, he'd never been to his house, but he ran in the direction of the scream only to be stopped by his father. "It's time to go home Gaara," he told him gruffly.

Gaara swallowed but said nothing about Ritsuka and caved to his father's will. At home he could only stare out at the rain and wonder about Ritsuka and what happened. He had told him before that his brother's name was Seimei. Had something happened to him? Were they okay? _Will I be able to help him?_

Several days passed and Gaara's father refused to let him leave the house for any reason. Still Gaara refused to tell him about Ritsuka, but only hoped that his disappearance would not lead Ritsuka to believe they weren't friends anymore. _I have to see him again. He's my best friend. He's…my only friend…_

"Huff…huff…huff…" His feet pounded against the ground, creating a sound only he could hear. His heart pounded heavily against his small ribs as he ran. He could remember where the scream came from. And only by memory did he make it to what he hoped was Ritsuka's house. He gulped and took breath after breath. His small hands balled into nervous fists at his sides as he walked up to the door. The name on the mailbox was 'Aoyagi'. _This is it._

He turned as the sand spread up around him blocking a rock that was aimed for his head. "Monster!" yelled a neighboring child. "Go away!" "B-but I'm looking for someone." Gaara answered.

"Peh. You're probably the reason _why_ they moved," the kid sneered hatefully. Gaara backed away, his small hand to his chest. "Y-you mean, they're gone?" he asked horrified.

"Duh. The eldest son died three days ago. The family just left after that." He leaned over to get another rock. "Now get out of here monster!" The sand protected him once more. It didn't help the incredible drop inside his chest. The drop that hurt so much he fell to his knees where he stood. The drop in his chest that hurt so much he cried where he fell. Cried, sobbed, and wrapped his arms around his stomach feeling as though he would throw up. This pain was not physical. _He's gone?? Ritsuka-kun…_His hands went to his head grabbing at it. _Why does it hurt so much? It hurts so…much…Make it stop…Ritsuka-kun, please come back. It wasn't me! I didn't do it!_

On the old Aoyagi front porch he cried until it felt as if there was nothing left. Even then he sobbed and hicked. He wanted to cry more but it felt as if there was nothing left. He was trying to cry out tears that weren't there. _I want to follow him…can I?_ He was too afraid to try.

The only person that cared for him was Yashimaru. But even that did not last long after Ritsuka left him.

**Gaara –** one who fights for himself, loves only himself, and lives only for himself. Once who not only kills to prove his existence, but searches obsessively for the eyes that never looked at him as if he were a monster. The eyes of Aoyagi Ritsuka.

_A/N:_ /blinks/ Well gee; I was trying to make it cute! But anyway, it does and it doesn't follow the original anime plot lines. Never said it did now did I?? XD Ah, me and me sarcasm. I shall take my leave but will soon return. Don't miss me!


End file.
